1 plus 1 plus 1 equals s2
by YumeBaah
Summary: Just a series of yoonkookseok drabbles. (The site fucked with my title btw, so I did what I could orz) / BTS - YoonKookSeok (YoonKook/SugaKookie x JungHope x YoonSeok/Sope)
1. Chapter 1

_Jin and Jimin just wanted to eat in peace._

* * *

Jin and Jimin sitting together at their kitchen table having some snacks in the middle of the day wasn't a rare occurrence in the dorm, the other members being used to the sight and sometimes even joining them on their makeshift meal.

And today wasn't any different.

It had been a couple of hours since the boys had returned from dance practice, the sun had long set in that cold autumn day and the boys wanted nothing more than to shower, drink something warm and dive into bed where they could snuggle into cozy blankets.

Jin and Jimin had accomplished the first task on the list without much trouble—they might have had to push Taehyung against a wall to get to the bathroom before him, and maybe they stepped on Hoseok's foot in the process, though no one needed to know about that when an unsuspecting Namjoon had already taken all the blame for it—and were now in their kitchen eating some fried rice leftovers along with a bag of spicy potato chips and some tea. It was already late and neither of them felt inclined to cook something fancier, so the leftovers from two days prior, paired with a couple of industrialized snacks, seemed just about perfect to satiate their empty stomachs after a long day of work.

With full plates in front of them they were talking about nothing and everything, from reminding themselves of their schedules for the rest of the week to commenting about some random add they saw on TV. Mainly, they were focusing on laughing at Namjoon's mistakes during practice and at how unlucky he was for also being accused as the one responsible for Hoseok's hurt foot later in the day. They did have half a mind to seem apologetic about that last occurrence, but it was a funny situation nonetheless and they couldn't help themselves anymore after Jin failed to contain his boisterous windshield wiper laugh.

The duo was in the middle of another fit of giggles when a high pitched moan, that weirdly reminded them of how Yoongi sounded when being whiny, echoed through the dorm, floating past walls all the way down from the second floor.

Jimin stopped eating immediately, holding a spoon full of rice in front of his mouth, lips turned downwards in pure disgust. Jin, on the other hand, caught by surprised after stuffing his mouth with chips, flailed around choking on the snacks, unable to do much else.

"Keep it the fuck down!" The elder managed to shout out after a while when his coughing had subsided. "The disrespect…" He murmured before drinking a big gulp from the glass of tea Jimin had handed him.

A few moments of silence ensued and the two vocalists resumed their eating, only to be disturbed again by another set of moans not long after.

Jimin dropped his spoon entirely and grumbled to himself when he recognized not only Yoongi's tone of voice in them, but also Jungkook's. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down while he scrambled around his memory for any bad deeds he must've done somewhere in the distant past to deserve this kind of punishment.

Slamming his fists on the table, he turned around on his chair and towards the door, lifting his chin a little as if that would be enough to carry his voice up to the other floor, "Shut the fuck up, what the fuck! It's the second time this week!"

His yells didn't seem to have been heard, completely drowned out by the moans that increased in volume and frequency.

Jimin pushed his plate aside and rested his head on the cold surface of the table. He pulled at his hair with both hands, grunting loudly and willing that somehow that'd be enough to cancel out all of the other noises surrounding him.

On the other side of the table, Jin opted for a more practical solution. He grabbed his phone and opened up one of his playlists; soon, No more Dream was being blasted through the speakers at the highest volume possible and they could finally finish their meal in peace.

Later that day they reprimanded Yoongi and Jungkook when they finally emerged in the living room, looking more tired than when they arrived from dance practice, and annoyingly happier as well.

A few days passed after the moaning incident—as Jin and Jimin had resorted to calling it—, and Jimin was quietly listening to music in his bedroom when he heard Yoongi's drawn out moans once again.

Being fed up with the situation, he left his room with the intention of knocking on Jungkook's door to tell them to shut the fuck up. He'd probably end up seeing their naked asses, if not more, he grimaced, but sacrifices had to be made when his sanity was on the line.

Everything was going according to plan, except for the moment he bumped into Jungkook in the hallway halfway there.

"Wait, what the fuck. What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Jungkook furrowed his brows, "I'm going to the kitchen to grab something to eat."

"But Yoongi hyung is still making all these nois- Oh, you kinky fuckers, I told you to keep quiet. What are you two even doing in there?" Jimin shrieked and punched Jungkook in the arm, a scandalized look on his face. "Wait, don't answer that, I don't want to know!"

"Ow, what the fuck, hyung, why are you mad at me? I did as you told us that day and you haven't heard nor complained about us being loud since then."

"First of all, language, and second of all, maybe you guys did keep it low during this week, but it looks like you've decided to go back to your old ways today."

Jungkook raised his arms exasperatedly, "But I'm not fucking Yoongi hyung right now, I haven't even seen him today!"

"Well, yeah, you clearly aren't fucking him right now since you're literally in front of me, but you've done something to him that still has him screa-" Jimin's eyes widened before he could finish his sentence and his mouth hung open with an unfinished word. Yoongi and Hoseok had just walked out of the farthest door on the left—Jungkook's room, Jimin noted again—, sweaty and with a smirk on their lips.

The rappers walked past him towards the kitchen, dragging Jungkook with them by his waist, and Jimin couldn't do anything other than stare at the trio as they disappeared down the stairs, his jaw almost hitting the floor.

Shortly after that a faint slap sound was heard, followed by Jungkook squealing, and Jimin groaned in frustration, seeking refuge in Jin's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Tags for this chapter: riding, pwp, bottom hoseok, top jungkook, bottom jungkook, top yoongi, established yoonseok

* * *

 _Hoseok pays Jungkook a visit. Yoongi does too._

* * *

Jungkook is sitting on his bed, listening to the beginnings of a song he's been working on through headphones. A small notebook and a pen are resting by his side, just in case he's struck with inspiration to write some lyrics as well.

He doesn't notice the door opening, as his eyes are closed, allowing him to fully focus on the soft melody playing, and he jumps when an extra weight is added to the bed.

Something starts to climb up his body and with his mouth hanging open in surprise he realizes Hoseok is crawling on top of him. The elder's hands and knees are planted filmily on the mattress on Jungkook's sides, making indentations on it along with his movements and effectively caging the younger in place.

"Hyung?" Jungkook asks, tentatively, taking off the headphones and letting them hang around his neck.

Hoseok smiles, bites his lower lip and removes the headphones from Jungkook's neck. He sets them on the bedside table instead then turns his attention back to Jungkook.

Hoseok's face is now millimeters away from Jungkook's, a special kind of glint in his eyes, and the boy audibly gulps.

The kiss that follows is soft, so soft that Jungkook can barely feel it, but his eyes are wide and what he can't feel, he can see. Hoseok is close, too close, extremely close when he remembers that the man has a boyfriend already.

"Wait, wait, hyung, aren't you dating Yoongi hyung?" He chokes out, rising up both hands to try and put some distance between their bodies.

"Yes," Hoseok breathes, "what about it?" And ducks his head a little to kiss down Jungkook's neck, the younger's concern failing to make him stop his advances.

Jungkook looks at him from above, confused, panic starting to bubble in his stomach. It's not that he isn't attracted to Hoseok (and to his boyfriend, his mind uselessly reminds him), because he definitely is, but more that he isn't exactly keen on the idea of ruining his hyungs' relationship.

However, before he can retort and explain that to Hoseok, he hears the door creak open and, from atop Hoseok's shoulder, he sees Yoongi standing right at the doorway, back leaning against it, arms crossed.

His expression is unreadable, but Jungkook has no time to think about what that could possibly mean when Hoseok sits upright on his legs, turning his body around to signal Yoongi to come over by the motion of a finger. Yoongi complies without hesitation and Jungkook can feel sweat gathering at the back of his neck and at his lower back.

Yoongi approaches the bed and Hoseok lifts a hand up to hold him by the chin, caressing the area gently with his thumb before grabbing him slightly more forcefully and throwing him on the bed by Jungkook's side.

Yoongi offers no resistance to the act and when he lands on the comfy blankets he chances a glance at Jungkook, a smirk playing at his lips. Jungkook swallows, face heating immediately, and Yoongi's smirk turns into a full on gummy smile while Hoseok simply chuckles above them.

Hoseok approaches Jungkook again, leaving wet kisses down his neck, hands caressing his stomach. He pulls away one more time, "Is this ok, Jungkookie?" He asks, and, upon receiving a small nod in response, he plants a tender kiss on the younger's lips.

He slides Jungkook's sweatpants and underwear down his legs without much trouble, then wiggles a little and does the same with his own. Their shirts follow right after, being thrown to the side with the other articles of clothing.

Hoseok fishes a small bottle of lube and a condom from his discarded pants. He pumps Jungkook's dick a few times before rolling the condom over it and coating it with a generous amount of the liquid—he had prepped himself earlier, but there's no harm in being on the safe side of things—and sinks down on it, head falling backwards as Jungkook's length fills him up completely.

He lifts his hips slightly then falls back down again, slowly, getting adjusted to the stretch. Once the discomfort is mostly gone he repeats the set of movements, faster and with more intent than before. Jungkook moans and unconsciously grabs Hoseok's thighs in an attempt to ground himself.

"Yeah, that's it, right there." Hoseok clenches around Jungkook and the younger tilts his head back, leaning on the wall. It just feels so good, holding the elder by the thighs, the lean and firm muscles flexing under his touch with every up and down of the elder's body while Jungkook's hips jolt upwards in synchrony.

In the meantime Yoongi alternates between sucking at Jungkook's nipples and collarbone, being fueled by Hoseok's breathy moans and Jungkook's own low whines, and his jeans begin to feel a little too tight for comfort. He takes them off and immediately goes to palm at his aching cock, the friction with the fabric of his underwear making him hiss.

Yoongi moves on to hold Hoseok's dick, the length hot and heavy in his hand, and strokes it, slowly and tentatively at first before picking up speed. Hoseok moans loudly and a wicked grin appears on his lips.

The man is enjoying this as much as he thought he would, Jungkook is shy, but eager, fucking into him hard and deep and just right. He bounces on Jungkook's cock a few more times, Yoongi's hand relentlessly working on him still, and heat pools in his stomach. It doesn't take long for him to come with a drawn out moan.

It takes him a few moments to calm his raged breathing and after he does so he get off Jungkook's lap. When he's finally back from his high he fetches the used condom, ties it tightly, and tosses it somewhere on the floor to be discarded later. Jungkook is left hovering on the edge of release, panting hard and with a thin layer of sweat covering his skin, making it glister under the white lights of the room.

Hoseok whispers something to Yoongi that Jungkook doesn't quite catch and the elder scoots closer, leaning towards Jungkook's ear.

"Turn around, baby." He whispers.

Jungkook shivers at both the pet name and the raspiness of Yoongi's voice but complies nonetheless, turning around on his arms and shifting a little so his dick isn't rubbing too much against the blankets; he's already worked up enough as it is.

Yoongi strokes himself to full hardness and Hoseok hands him another condom and the bottle of lube. He coats himself and enters Jungkook slowly while holding him slightly up by the waist.

Yoongi waits for Jungkook to adjust to the intrusion and begins a set of steady thrusts, hands holding onto Jungkook's shoulders for extra leverage. Jungkook sighs and falls against the mattress, the intensity of the movements too high for him to properly support himself on his arms.

His head rests near the spot where Hoseok is sitting on the bed and the man cards his fingers through Jungkook's hair absentmindedly. The simple touch adds to the tingling sensation that begins to spread from the younger's fingertips to his toes, and Jungkook bites his arm to contain his moans.

Overwhelmed by all the sensations, everything feeling too hot, too intense, and on the verge of being too, too much, Jungkook finally comes with a muffled scream, eyes scrunched shut and head pressing against the mattress.

Jungkook tightens around Yoongi's cock and Yoongi can only manage a few more erratic thrusts before he spills into the condom.

 **x**

 **x**

They're cuddling in bed after Hoseok cleans them up with one of their shirts, Jungkook in between the two elders.

Jungkook fiddles with the blanket covering them for a while, eyes downcast, until he gathers the courage to speak and address what had just happened.

"I- I thought you guys were together…" He mentions, as casually as possible, but his voice breaks in the middle of it and betrays him.

Yoongi casts Hoseok a meaningful glance before turning his attention to Jungkook.

"Yeah, we are, but some people don't mind being in a relationship with more than one person."

Jungkook looks at him so fast he thinks he might've gotten whiplash from it. His eyes are wide and a soft pink spreads over his cheeks.

He looks at Hoseok now and the man has a comforting smile on his lips. Jungkook can feel his heartbeat easing slightly, returning to a rhythm similar to its normal one.

"Are- Are you guys asking-" He starts, the lump in his throat making itself apparent again and keeping him from finishing his question.

The couple senses his apprehension and Yoongi's fingers instantly start carding through his hair, massaging his scalp softly while the man hums lowly from behind him.

Jungkook resists the urge to close his eyes and get lost in the touch, willing himself to hold Hoseok's gaze instead as the dancer speaks.

"We want you to be a part of this relationship as well, Jungkookie. If you want to, that is."

Jungkook's eyes widen momentarily before he breaks into a wide grin, bunny teeth in full display and eyes crinkling. He uses both arms to pull Hoseok and Yoongi closer to him, engulfing them in an awkward but tight hug.

"I'd love to." He says, voice airy and sweet, and he call feel two pair of lips landing wet and loud kisses on both his cheeks.

Jungkook giggles happily and, with limbs entangled under the blankets, the three of them drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hyung, you're in love with him."_

* * *

It was a chilly day in the middle of the first week of preparations for their comeback, the end of autumn approaching and giving room to the sharp cold of winter—why was it that they always had to film is such weather conditions, the boys would ask to no one in particular, running their hands over their arms in an attempt to warm up, only to receive a shrug from the nearby staff; it's not like they weren't suffering along with them.

In a sparse circle the seven members were reunited with the mv director to check for any mistakes made during the filming that could result in them having to record a particular scene again, thus making them stay longer in this cold warehouse. As the footage rolled for the fifth consecutive time—to ensure nothing would be missed, were the director's words—most of the group started to dissipate, some moved to sprawl themselves on the worn out couches scattered around or just sat on the floor to check their phones. Namjoon and Hoseok were the only ones still sitting on the uncomfortable plastic chairs on either side of the director, eyes glued to the monitoring screen.

About a half an hour passed until they were all finally dismissed. The recording was perfect and would be handed over to the editing team without any issues, and the end product was set to be delivered to them in a couple of days. Namjoon and Hoseok politely bowed to the director and the rest of the staff, thanking them for their hard work, and went their separate ways.

Namjoon gave Hoseok's shoulder a light tap and walked off to talk to one of the managers. Hoseok nodded, shooting him a tight smile that reflected his tiredness, and headed towards the couch his boyfriend had claimed as his.

Yoongi had his stretched legs covered by a thin blanket and an elbow resting on one of the couch cushions, head propped on his hand. His phone was lightly held by the other, but his gaze was set somewhere else.

"Hyung, you're in love with him." Hoseok casually said upon approaching Yoongi and catching him staring fondly at Jungkook for the umpteenth time that week. His tone was low, so only the elder would be able to hear him, and it didn't leave any room for discussion, he knew that what he was saying was true; after a few years of dating Yoongi he had learned what each single expression he made meant and, more than anyone else, he was able to recognize that that was the face of a man in love.

As Yoongi made no indication to retort, Hoseok moved to sit at the edge of the couch near his legs, nudging him a bit with his thigh.

"It's the same look you had before we started dating." He pointed, a smirk playing on his lips.

Yoongi remained silent, but Hoseok knew he had heard him judging by the almost imperceptible twitch of his lips and the slight furrow of his brows.

"The look you had before I finally had the guts to ask you out on a date since you wouldn't make the first move yourself." Hoseok pushed, smirking. He wasn't mad in the slightest and that seemed like as good an opportunity as any to tease his boyfriend.

Yoongi just huffed, shoving the blanket aside and getting up so the faint blush on his cheeks would go unnoticed by the younger (surprise, surprise, it didn't). He marched to the corner of the room to pick his stuff and exited the place with a snickering Hoseok trailing behind him.

 **x**

 **x**

It was a couple of weeks later and they were now practicing the choreography for the music shows they'd attend in the following weeks. It had gotten colder, but the heating system installed in their practice room helped them forget that soon snow would start falling.

After a last and quick rundown of the main points of the two choreographies they selected to perform, their instructor called it a day, sending them back home to rest and fill themselves up with a warm meal.

Yoongi was waiting for Jungkook to finish packing his stuff, intently staring at his form gathering things here and there—why the younger's water bottle and headphones ended up in the other side of the room, next to a pile of boxes containing props they haven't used in years, would remain a mystery; Jungkook had been drinking water from an unknown bottle the entire time and didn't really use his headphones during practice, so what was that, really.

From a spot at Yoongi's right, busy turning the music off and disconnecting his phone from the speakers, Hoseok noticed that the elder had been lost in thoughts for quite some time, and, if the man's fixed gaze on their youngest member was any indication, said thoughts were most definitely about him. Hoseok bit his lips to contain a burst of laugher and stepped into Yoongi's line of vision.

The dancer wiggled his eyebrows and scurried away to stand against a wall before Yoongi thought of swinging an arm at him in fake annoyance. Yoongi groaned and rolled his eyes, but that was as far as his attempt at complaining went and he simply resumed his staring without saying anything.

Jungkook finished closing his bag and happily walked in their direction, hair damp and skin glistening with sweat from the exertion of dancing until just a few minutes ago.

"Hey, hyungs, I'm all done, we can go now!" He said as a form of greeting, patting over his backpack one last time to make sure everything was in there then draping it over his shoulder.

Jungkook started walking to the door, but he barely took a full step before stopping and turning to face his hyungs again, realizing they hadn't greeted him back nor moved a single millimeter since he had approached them. He blinked, waiting for them to catch up to him, but the silence, along with their motionless postures, continued.

Sweat collected at Yoongi's temples and he looked a Hoseok for a split second. He moved his weight from one foot to the other, fidgeted with his fingers, took a deep breath and looked at Jungkook straight in the eyes.

"Hey, kook-ah, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for coffee…"

Silence fell upon them once again and Jungkook stared at him inquisitively, head tilting slightly to the side.

Yoongi rubbed at the back of his neck and looked down in an attempt to conceal his embarrassment. Nevertheless, with his gaze still fixed on his shoes, he gathered the courage to add, "Like a date. If you'd want that, that is."

Jungkook's confusion seemed to intensify, settling deep into his eyes that immediately turned into slits, studying Yoongi as if trying to figure out if the whole thing was some kind of prank the sope duo was trying to pull on him or if it had a double meaning to it.

He was pulled back from his pensive state by the movement of Hoseok's hand making its way to hold Yoongi's, followed by his thumb rubbing soft circles on its back in a clear sign of encouragement and support.

"I'd like come too if you don't mind." Hoseok smiled up at him, blindingly and sweet, and the look on Yoongi's face, despite still being filled with uncertainty, had assumed a more hopeful tone, so full of fondness and eagerness that, although not knowing where any of this would lead, Jungkook was sure he'd regret it if he didn't at least give it a try.

"Yeah, sure, let's do it. Just wait until I take a quick shower and I'll meet you guys outside." He shot them a small smile and excitedly skipped out of the room.

Hoseok and Yoongi shared a relieved glance, hands tightening around one another, and erupted into a fit of giggles not long after. With their clothes clinging to their bodies they were in no better shape than Jungkook and, if they didn't want to waste any more time, they needed to hurry as well.

They shared a quick kiss and ran out of the building, laughing and trying to catch up to Jungkook, shouting at him to wait for them.


End file.
